


An Unwelcomed Reunion

by IntegrityProductions



Category: Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Violence, Fights, Gen, Swearing, Underfrogs are now a tad more emotionally competent and much closer, Underfrogs exile AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26011963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntegrityProductions/pseuds/IntegrityProductions
Summary: Jamack frowned at his shoes. Even though his tie wasn’t the only one cut that day, it always did feel like a majority of the blame fell onto him. After all, he was leading the group on the assignment. An assignment he went out of his way for. It cost them all everything they ever knew.Set in an AU where Harris and Kwat were also clipped for the Megabunny incident, the Underfrog trio spent months on their own. It was messy and tense at first, but over time they learned to be real pack together. Now, they find themselves on the edge of familiar territory and some Mod Frogs aren't excited to see them back.
Relationships: Harris & Jamack & Kwat (Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	An Unwelcomed Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> The other day one anon (now dubbed Exile Anon) pitched the idea for this au and it just sparked so much inspiration not only with me but with others!!! It was great!! This is a prompt from a different anon which goes as:  
> "Imagine the Underfrogs being on the edge of Mod frog territory months after they're exile, and being confronted by a patrol or former colleagues. Imagine the patrol deciding to have a little fun with the so called Mistakes of Mod frog society. Imagine the Underfrogs kicking the ever living hell out of them, not only defending themselves, but eachother as well, and proving just how tough they are without Mod Frog society holding them back from their true potential."  
> So here's the cleaned up response to that ask!  
> First time writing a fight scene so please give me advice lmao.

The group wasn’t sure why or how they were back on the edge of familiar territory, but the group was. It seemed like forever ago when they could consider it _their_ territory, patrolling it with dragonflies hitched to cars, and wearing suits they kept in top shape. Jamack at the head of his team, full of pride for the efficiency he and his team had. They were a reliable team, always getting their assignments done well and hardly faced loses. It let them lived comfortable lives within the Mod Frogs. Held respect for the work they got done, even if they themselves were a little odd compared to the others. Despite that, they lived well and had almost everything a frog could ask for.

Until there was a lost that cost him and his team everything.

So it wasn’t like that anymore though, and that brought bitter feelings as the group squatted in an alleyway; resting and trying to gather their thoughts. Truly was an odd feeling, being back in town. They use to run it.

Jamack frowned at his shoes. Even though his tie wasn’t the only one cut that day, it always did feel like a majority of the blame fell onto him. After all, he was leading the group on the assignment. An assignment he went out of his way for. It cost them all everything they ever knew, all because some humans thought ahead of them. He still nags at himself for being tricked by the impressive ruse, even if there wasn't a whole lot he could've done differently.

Jamack looked up at the other two in his “underfrogs” group. It was a name Kipo had given the trio, wordplay on the “underdogs” trope humans were familiar with. It was something about people who seemed like losers rising to the top anyways. It made a faint smile pull on his lips. Losers who rose to the top certainly wasn't a bad trope to be associated with, there was worst things.

Kwat was squatting besides him, for a moment it struck Jamack that they were much closer now than they were back with the Mod Frogs. Both literally and metaphorically, Mod Frogs never really got close to each other’s personal space. Yet here she was squatting practically shoulder to shoulder with him and he was okay with it. She had ditched her jacket and tie long ago, yet kept her dress shirt, it was still in good condition despite everything.

Jamack also kept himself in good condition. Sure his suit jacket was a bit torn, but he kept it tied around his waist anyways. His shirt was still good, sleeves rolled up to his elbows like Kwat. His pants were a bit worn, but he wasn’t worried about them, they were built to last anyways.

Harris was across from him, squatting on top of a dumpster. He practically threw the Mod Frog dress code out of the window. He also ditched the jacket, but more noticeable was the fact that his shirt sleeves were torn off. It left a messy edge, jagging out and looked rough. Harris said one was torn off in a scuffle and he just tore off the other one because having just one was weird. He also unbuttoned the top button of his shirt and rolled up his pants to his knees to avoid them being snagged in branches he was constantly jumping to and from.

It was certainly... _A_ look. Jamack figured there was no way to ever guess he was once a Mod Frog, but he supposed that was partially the point. It took some time but Harris really warmed up to throwing the Mod Frog identity out of the window, thriving without it really.

Jamack caught himself starring at the vivid colors all over his body and turned away. He seems to have embraced all his “oddities” and it honestly made him look dangerous when he was dashing from the treetops. The bright colors screaming “watch out” when it was all he could catch a glimpse of while Harris is up in tree. He was truly threatening in a new way.

Not to say he and Kwat weren’t. Ignoring the fact how they all were always exceptional at their jobs and always defeated any foe with precision, spending months in unfamiliar and dangerous territory really made the three of them get better at defending themselves. It reflected in their new appearances in a way. Kwat ditching her jacket allowed her shirt to show just how much of powerhouse she was. Harris’ torn sleeves gave him a new edge that reflected the rather feral energy he was regularly exerting, and with Jamack? He suppose rolling up his own sleeves showed just how ready he was to throw himself into fight if need be.

This group of underfrogs were certainly a force to be reckoned with. It made Jamack smile. Despite being exiled he couldn’t be happier being with these two. These two he’s learned to call his friends and treat like a family. He would’ve never guessed that it would make him so happy. Even the idea of calling them friends would shock the old him.

“Oh, there’s _no_ way.”

Jamack’s inner thoughts and reflections was broken by a voice at the front of the ally. The three snapped their eyes at the sudden break in city quiet. Three frogs stood at ally opening, with one leader in front.

“Y’know, I know better than to have expectations when looking into alleys of this part of town, but this?” The frog gestured at the group with a wave of her hand. “Is just rich.”

The underfrogs stole glances at each other while the opposing group chuckled. Her voice was familiar and the outfits said Mod Frogs, surely it wasn’t...?

“Yvonne?” Harris questioned as he scanned the group, knowing he’s seen their faces before and trying _so hard_ to place the names of the frogs flanking her.

“Oh goodie, you remember me. _Red-eyed freak_.”

The group bristle and stood up. The two frogs flanking her stood at the ready with the movement. This wasn’t going to be a friendly reunion in the slightest. Jamack knew they would not be welcomed caught here in town. 

“What the hell are you three disgraces doing here anyways? It’s not enough you couldn’t have died, you just had to come onto our turf?” She put her hands on her hips.

”We’re just passing through.” Jamack said. Yvonne always had a habit to give a bite with her words, but Jamack was not gonna let that phase him. Part of him knew there was no amount of sweet talking that would get them out of here without a fight.

“Ridiculous.” She snorted. “You should know better than to come even close to here.”

“Or what?” Harris spat out. Jamack figured he was remembering all the crap she used to speak of him when he wasn’t around. She did that a lot. Did that for practically anyone she didn’t like, though the underfrogs were regular targets back in the day.

She laughed. “Don’t even talk to me Harris. You look ridiculous. It was one thing to be around with those freakish eyes, but to have your shirt torn to match? Do have any shame? All it does is look like shit and show those weird colors you have. Couldn’t you have spared us the rest of your gross body?”

“That’s _enough_ Yvonne.” Jamack stepped forward, his irritation rising. “You could’ve just told us to leave instead of being so bitchy about it.”

“Aaaww~ The weirdo has gone soft for the freak.” She cooed with a smile.

Jamack grit his teeth as Kwat made a point to straighten up and shoot daggers from behind him. Harris held his new-and-improved bat with nails and spikes in front of him to make a point.

“Yvonne look.” The frog to her left spoke. “Even Kwat’s mad.” He chuckled.

“Aw~ Mad I’m insulting your little _friends_ Kwat?” Seems like she’s taking jabs at everyone today. “Gross. Of course the freaks would stick together.”

“Are you _done?”_ Jamack said, making no effort to hide how he bared his teeth in intimidation. 

“You know, I really could be Jamack.” She smiled. “But that’s not fun. Plus, you three deserve every bit of insult I throw at you for being utter shameful pieces of shit-”

“That’s enough!” Jamack shouted. “You’ve made your point.”

The Mod Frogs raised their nonexistent eyebrows and chuckle.

“Getting mad Jamack~?” The frog from before spoke. “What, can’t take the truth? That you’ve disgraced yourselves? Become utter shames to Mod Frogs?”

“It’s not like that.” Harris growled out.

“Then what _is_ it like?” He spat back. “You failed. Got tricked. Fucked up _so much_ at the pond with the mega bunny. You certainly weren’t being proper Mod Frogs. We’d never let that slide.”

“Fat chance!”

“You’re full of it.”

“Bullshit.”

The underfrogs were quick to not buy their confidence. They didn’t know what exactly went on that day. They doubted they would’ve done better. Those assholes were just talking themselves up and trying to put them down.

“Bold words coming from three disgraces.” Yvonne bit back, finally getting irritated. “You three really should’ve died out there, would’ve saved yourselves the trouble of embarrassing yourselves more.”

“The only embarrassment here is the frog being all talk and no bite our whole lives.” Kwat spoke up, letting a smile seep through.

It makes both sides pause for a moment.

_“Excuse me!?”_ Yvonne was livid at the accusation.

The underfrogs smiled.

“Well yea. You’ve been running your mouth this entire time.” Harris grinned.

“Some Mod Frogs you are.” Jamack said with a chuckle. “I remember when we would’ve have outsiders captured or driven out within minutes of finding them, not spending time shooting the breeze. Or did things change when we left? Shame. Would’ve made most of my assignments a lot easier.”

Jamack was thrilled to see he was pissing off his former colleagues. Seems like Kwat and Harris were enjoying themselves too, judging by how much they’re snickering when Yvonne’s face brightly flushes and the other two had their mouths agape in shock.

“You got a lot of nerve Jamack.” Yvonne said, unsheathing her two daggers. “We can run you out easily.”

“Uh huh.” He tapped his foot. “Sure.”

“What, don’t believe us?”

“Considering you’re doing the thing where you talk a lot of shit but don’t actually do anything again? Yeah no, I’m not exactly threatened by you at this moment.”

“You should be.” Her tone takes a dark turn. “We could easily kill you three and you know it.”

As if to prove her point, the flanking frogs pull out and readied their weapons. A mace and a metal staff. If the underfrogs weren’t on edge before, they were now. They’re confident in their skills and all, but Harris is the only one with a weapon at the moment.

“Really?” Jamack spoke carefully as he analyzed their positions to assess he and his friends’ options here. No matter what, there was going to be a fight.

“Really.” She said. “And we should.”

“Yea!”

“It'd be good to finally rid the Mod Frogs of the _mistakes._ "

It seems the Mod Frogs are itching for a fight now and the underfrogs were starting to have an itch to show them just how terrible of a mistake that would be.

“It’s not like you’d be a challenge.” Yvonne said, letting her smile come back. “You losers were always odd. It was miracle you lasted into adulthood anyways. Weak and pathetic as you all are.”

“Still talking Yvonne.” Jamack said as he readied himself for the inevitable fight. “Feel free to put your money where your mouth is any day now.”

“Shut up.”

_"Bite me."_

"Why you little-"

Yvonne lunged forward for Jamack but was intercepted by Harris’ bat smashing right into her jaw. It threw her to the wall as he readied himself for the other two frogs. The two went for Harris but the one with the mace was met with Kwat’s fist to the face and the other with Jamack’s tongue.

Jamack pulled the one with a staff back from Harris and kneed the frog in the side. Releasing his tongue’s grip on him, he then side-stepped to avoid being struck by the staff. The frog was moving fast, Jamack will give him that, rapidly swinging the staff trying to land a hit, but Jamack was too quick on his feet. Dodging wasn’t enough though, he wanted to teach these punks a lesson. It was one thing to be territorial, but another to try and take personal jabs at him and his pack.

Catching the staff after swing, Jamack pulled on it to bring the frog off his balance and deck him as hard as he could. Using the blow to the face as leverage, he wrenches the staff out of his grip and shoves him to the side. He shifts his focus upwards onto his friends. Kwat and Harris have their attention on the one swinging his mace about. At the corner of his eye Jamack sees Yvonne getting up from the wall.

“Harris!”

Hearing his name causes Harris to look back and dodge the blades just in time. Instead of swinging in retaliation he opts to jump over to get on the fire escape. Jamack watches as the sudden leap confuses Yvonne and takes his chance to strike. Using the staff to push himself forward with a vault he shoots out to kick her with both his legs. Stepping back as his land he swings the staff forward and upward to catch her head as she lifts herself up. He readies for another blow until the mace coming towards his head causes him to jump back.

Barely after registering the mace, Jamack hears Harris let out a battle cry as he launches himself at the frog behind him. Not letting the battle noises behind him distract him, he shoots the staff out at his attacker with a mace, who manages to side step away from the staff only to be punched again by Kwat. Before he could swing the Mace at her, Jamack takes his opportunity to hit him in the side as hard as he could with the staff.

Judging by the pained cry, Jamack knows that one should leave a nice bruise.

“She’s up!” Kwat grunts out as she moves to strike the frog again.

Jamack turns and blocks the two blades coming at him with swings of the staff. He repeats the circling movement between hands as she keeps trying to land blows on him. Her eyes betray just how pissed and malicious she's being. He backs up but his eyes never leave the movement coming for him. The sound of a frog sliding across broken pavement tells him Harris got one helluva blow in. He smirks as he knows Harris should be coming up behind him for another leap.

“Who’s pathetic now Yvonne?” His smile grows as he watched the already bruised Mod Frog get even more mad.

He’s right about Harris; there’s a flash of orange and blue that streaks over him as the tree frog aims his bat for Yvonne’s head. She quick enough to take her own jump back, just barely saving her head from what probably would be from a concussive blow. Jamack winced as he heard the bat collide with the weak pavement, sending bits upward but turns his attention back to the frog Kwat is dealing with.

He takes a moment to assess how occupied the frog is with Kwat and seeing he can easily make a move, he does so. Pushing forward he lands a blow on the frog’s eye, not doubting how obvious of a shiner that’s going to make, and smiling as the frog lets go of his mace. Kwat shoots her hand forward without hesitation to grab it and bring the spiked ball towards the frog in one smooth motion, shoving him to ground while undoubtedly tearing some of his suit.

The grunt of Harris pulls the attention of the two away from the frog on the ground onto him. His bat is locked with Yvonne’s daggers as he kicks away the now unarmed frog trying to land a blow on him. The kick only knocks the frog off his balance, which isn’t enough to stop him from coming back.

“I got Yvonne if you got him.” Jamack shifts his weight to get ready to jump.

“Deal.” Kwat said a smile as she swung the mace around her head, no doubt happy to have her favored weapon back in her use.

Jamack jumps to the wall beside Harris and Yvonne as Kwat lunges for the unarmed frog. He kicks off the wall to get behind her and swings the staff. She turns and takes the blow in her side, but lunges a swipe at Jamack before side stepping out from in between the two frogs. She takes but a moment to plan her next move. She jumps onto Jamack only to be met with the staff blocking her. Using that as leverage she jumps up with the intent to get over Harris and strike his back.

Only having to give Harris a jerk of the head to warn him, Jamack watches as Harris swings his bat to collide with her shoulder and use the momentum to push her to the ground. She hits the ground and tumbles. Jamack doesn’t miss how Harris grins upon seeing how he bloodies another frog. He doesn’t pay much mind to it as he’s vaulting with the staff again to kick at the frog that Kwat just stole the mace from rushing at them. Not breaking his stride that easily, Jamack swings the staff at the frog. They dodge that blow and the next as he tries to close the gap between him and Jamack.

He’s met with Harris’ bat to the side knocking him off balance. While Harris turns to refocus on Yvonne, Jamack takes a couple more blows at the frog, landing a few and successfully bruising the other frog. Just as he gets into a rhythm he shifts and shoves the staff to successfully jab at the frogs throat. The noise he makes in pain makes his own throat feel something. Ignoring the urge to rub at his throat his pushes forward to keep swinging.

“So much for us being the shameful ones.” He smirks as he lands another blow. “You’ve barely done anything to us!”

He hears Harris laugh from behind him. It spurs him on and gives an extra flair to his attacks. This was honestly too easy!

“Incoming!”

As if to physically prevent him from getting too cocky, the now severely bloodied frog he stole the staff from was launching his tongue at him. Easily side stepping the muscle, he rushes forward to strike the poor frog on the head. Hitting his mark, he takes the opportunity to his fist to deck him square in the nose. It knocked the frog back, likely seeing stars from the two blows.

“I think we’re making a mess here.” Jamack says with a smile as he surveys the two weaponless frogs. “We’re being absolutely brutal.”

“Savages!” Yvonne spits out as she dodges a blow from Harris only to have to side step another one from Kwat.

“Nah.” Jamack says as he steps closer to her.

Surrounded and with her back towards the wall, Jamack easily reads her eyes looking around as panic setting in.

“I think we deserve this.” He grins.

“Y’know, one could make the argument that the truly savage act was kicking out three frogs who only did their best for the pond.” Harris said as he bounced his bat in his hand.

“Mhm.” Kwat let a small smile peak for a moment in agreement.

"Well it's either savage or stupid, considering we were competent, _loyal_ , members who cared." Jamack added on, hearing himself get bitter with the reminder. He didn't realize the whole ordeal still stung even after he's made a more compassionate pack to be around. He gave a truly dirty look in anger.

Judging by the shift in Harris and Kwat's posture, it still stung them too.

Yvonne’s panic only increases as the three close in on her. With her two colleagues effectively down for the count, she was surely in for something truly brutal, what her opposition being thoroughly riled up and angered. Her quick breathing and panic muscles shifting about unmistakable to the group.

“Honestly Yvonne.” Jamack said after a moment of watching her panic. “The performance you brought to the table was disgraceful.”

Her eyes flicker from Jamack and the other two as he keeps speaking.

“I _really_ hope this isn’t the show that’s suppose to represents the Mod Frogs.” He lets the bitter emotions create a dry laugh. “Or else we really lucked out getting out when we did.”

“What-”

“With lousy skills like that, how the hell does Sartori expect you to be of use?” Harris didn’t miss a beat in the jeering. “Geez, did we carry the whole group?”

“If this is the acceptable standard? Maybe.” Jamack smiles. “Must truly be a shame they abandoned their best members.”

“You were never-”

“A shame indeed.” Kwat finishes as she swings the mace at her, clearly done with the jeering.

She tries to move out of the way only for Jamack to hit her in the back with the staff. The two offer the perfect opportunity for Harris to bring down his bat on her head with enough force to make an impact so obviously painful that her cry makes even Kwat flinch in surprise.

Truly brutal indeed.

The trio takes a moment to survey the damage they've done. Yvonne was knocked out and the other two were barely conscious. For a moment the group was almost surprised at how brutal they were. Each Mod Frog had bruises and blood on them, yet the underfrogs were practically unscathed in comparison. For a moment they stand in silence, letting their panting breaths be the only thing that fills the air.

"So much for us being the pathetic and weak ones." Kwat says quietly.

Jamack snorts.

"Honestly though, you're right." Harris says as a smile slowly grows on his face. "Serves her right for everything." He gives her a little kick.

Jamack and Kwat share a look.

"Okay but what now?" Kwat says.

Jamack takes a moment to think.

"No ones going to be pleased by seeing the sorry state they're in."

"No kidding." Harris chimes in.

"Let's tie 'em up." Jamack says as he jogs over to one of the frogs. "Just in case they try to scram too fast."

Harris helps Jamack tie the three up as Kwat walks to the front of the alley to take a look around. She only needs to take a step out to see a dragonfly-pulled car parked close by. By the time she turns back to her friends, Harris is already dragging the tied up Mod Frogs to the entrance of the alley.

"See anything?" He asks.

"They got a car and dragonfly. Wanna take it?"

"Not particularly." Jamack says as he brushes off his shirt. "Last thing I want is to give them more reasons to go after us. Beating up these three is more than enough. Once they find them that is."

The group think on it for a moment. On one hand it'd be a better way of transportation but on the other hand it likely means there would be groups sent after them to retrieve it. However, the prospect of making their "fuck you" to the group all the more potent is severely tempting. After all, the three eventually agreed their exile was a betrayal of all the work they've put into the Mod Frogs.

"Let's trash it." Kwat says with a curt nod.

It takes Jamack and Harris off guard. Harris is the one with wild ideas in this group and Kwat usually plays the voice of reason.

"Wh- really?" Jamack says, shocked.

"Yea. One of us hold the dragonfly out of the way, other two trash the car, leave Yvonne on top, and send the dragonfly on their way back to the pond."

"Okay but _why?"_ Jamack has to hold onto Harris' arm to prevent him from just jumping into action. He recognizes the excited glint in his eyes.

"Why not?" Kwat shrugs. "It's a good 'fuck you' to the group, let's us get our frustration out, and sends a good message of how exactly bad they fucked up ditching us."

For a moment Jamack stares at Kwat before turning to Harris. He had a crazed grin, clearly loving the prospect of causing even more damage.

"Alright, fuck it." Jamack says, smiling and shaking his head at how ridiculous this is. "We trash the car, take their weapons, and get out of here before the dragonfly has time to bring back reinforcements."

Harris lets out a whoop of excitement.

Jamack is the one that holds the dragonfly aside. He's careful to make sure he and the dragonfly are out of range of any potential glass and tries to sooth the anxious bug a little bit. It's not like it was their fault they're with the Mod Frogs after all. Regardless, Jamack was intrigued by the potential reactions to their little stunt. He knew Ms. Sartori would be pissed at the audacity of them trashing a car after beating the hell out of Mod Frogs, but it made him smile. Pissing her off seemed like a fun idea and honestly was probably a more tame way they could be getting back at their former gang for abandoning them.

After the car is thoroughly trashed, making it completely unusable even if a frog wanted to try and go through the effort of repairing it, the underfrogs leave the losers beside it in the broken glass. After they take a moment to appriecate their work, the dragonfly is released to alert other Mod Frogs of Yvonne's humiliating defeat. That'll teach her to not underestimate them. It'll also teach the Mod Frogs just what kind of force they abandoned and _weren't_ getting back.

Pleased with the message they were sending, the underfrogs set off to put as much distance between them and their former territory they could. Grinning as the ran and leapt from building to building, Jamack realized once again that he's happy to have made a family out of his friends. With them by his side, he was never looking back.


End file.
